fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180507191948/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180507224832
Then: In a bigger, larger, huger castles/palaces/kingdoms in a whole entire world of magic away from Aren-delle, eight year old Princess Elsa and seven year old Princess Breha remembered how to embrace, love, accept not only their magical powers but also be themselves or better yet, their true selves for who they really were actually born to be so they were able to continue to live free in order to be saved from being isolated from the whole entire outside world. Elsa used her ice powers to make herself any/other snow friends to talk to her the exact same way Breha used her wind powers to make herself any/other wind friends to talk to her in order to avoid their friendless loneliness since they were now separated from their other sister, five year old Princess Anna. The wind gave Breha good news and bad news on some occasions. "Hi, Breha. Do you wanna build another snowman with me?" Elsa asked her. "Uh, sure." Breha replied. Just then, as Elsa and Breha finished building the other snowman, whom Breha named Clara. Plus, Elsa and Breha built another snowman, Marshmallow to protect them from any harm and danger no matter what costs. Olaf represents Elsa's childlike persona. When Elsa sneezed, the snowgies known as the snowbabies were created. The more Elsa sneezes, the other more snowgies appear. The snowgies' names were Slush, Sludge, Slide, Ansel, Flake, Flurry, Fridge, Powder, Crystal, Squalor, Pat, Sphere, and William. They represent a certain element of Elsa's personality; in this case, her long dormant mischievousness and love for fun. When they're conjured, they appeared in flashes of magic which take the shape of a snowflake. Elsa had a doll version of herself and a stuffed penguin toy named Sir Jorgenbjorgen, the penguin doll who was a good listener. Then: A week later, the wind told eight year old Breha six year old Anna threw up. The next day, I came out for breakfast. The next day, Breha came out for breakfast. She was on her way down to the dining room. After Breha finished her breakfast, she headed towards Elsa's bedroom and knocked on Elsa's door. "It's me, Breha." Breha said. Nine year old Elsa opened the door. "Oh, Breha. There's something I want to show you." Elsa gestured for Breha to come in. Elsa pointed to frost that had appeared on the windowsill but still managed to freely master her ice abilities with lots of practice and patience in order to continue to embrace, love, accept not just her ice magic but also be true self for who she really was actually born to be. Clara and Olaf walked out of Anna's bedroom slowly and sadly back to Breha and Elsa's current bedrooms and saw the two older royal magical sisters of Aren-delle sleeping peacefully, cuddling with the doll versions of Elsa and Breha themselves, completely unaware of where their other sister, Anna actually was. It was getting very late and Clara and Olaf started to yawn a bit until they went to sleep as well too. Then: Exactly one day after Anna's ninth birthday, eleven year old Breha was on her way to knock on twelve year old Elsa's door to tell her that servants were bringing her breakfast to the door. Elsa opened the door and gestured to Breha. "Yes; please come in." Breha entered the room. Breha sat down at Elsa's dresser as Elsa showed Breha ice that had formed on her wall but Elsa still embraced, loved and accepted not only her ice magic powers but also be her true self for who she really was actually born to be. Then: One week after Anna's fifteenth birthday, there was further strengthening of Breha's powers. She didn't panic at all because she still embraced, loved and accepted not only her wind magic but also be her true self for who she really was actually born to be. The next day, eighteen year old Elsa and seventeen year old Breha heard that their parents were going on a ship to travel to Weselton to meet with their trade partners, and then to Corona to see their cousin, Rapunzel get married to Flynn Rider. Elsa and Breha went to recieve the goodbye letters/notes from their mother and father and it said. "Be back in two weeks. You'll be fine. We love you, girls." "I hope the wind and skies will be calm during their trip." Breha said. "Me too, Breha." Elsa said. By the time their parents got their suitcases packed, they went downstairs to find Elsa waiting for them. Their ship departed for Weselton. After Elsa and Breha had greater times than ever, they've headed straight for home, the magical royal castles/palaces/kingdoms in the world of magic. In fact, they've headed straight for their bedrooms to think of their past, especially Aren-delle. They sat on their beds in deep thoughts. They've felt nothing at all but homesick during their less isolated lives away from Aren-delle since the childhood accident. They've gotten up from their beds and walked to the portraits that were hanging on the walls. They've looked at it with tears in their eyes. Not only do they feel lonely without their parents, but also the person closest to them was none other than their only other sister, Anna. They've ran their fingers over little Anna in the family portrait. They've made their way back to their beds, sat down, and continued to cry for Anna and their parents. Two weeks later, Breha ran out of the room, celebrating. Their parents were going to return home to Arendelle today! Just then, Breha heard a voice. It was the wind again. "Breha," ''the wind said. ''"I bring you terrible news." ''Breha listened closely. "''It's about your parents." ''"What happened?" Breha asked the wind. ''"On their way home from Corona, your parents came across a storm, the Death Storm. And… they drowned." Breha gasped, trying to hold back her tears. But she couldn't hold them back longer. Breha let the tears flow as she and Clara ran upstairs to tell Elsa, Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies. They were both grief stricken. Olaf, Clara, Marshmallow and the snowgies felt worse for Elsa, Breha and their other sister, Anna. When Elsa, Breha and their other sister, fifteen year old Anna returned to Norway, they went to their parents' funeral. Elsa and Breha were on their knees in front of their parents' gravestones, crying the whole time. Their snowmen friends comforted them. After the funeral, Anna, Breha and Elsa left Norway to return to current different homes where they grew up to be less isolated without each other since the childhood accident but they were still crying. Breha ran into her room and sobbed into her pillow. Clara knocked on Breha's door before she entered to check on Breha, carefully approached the crying wind princess and comforted her. In Elsa's room, she had her back to the door. She buried her face in her knees, sobbed and cried. Luckily, she had Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies to comfort their crying creator. They've all mourned the undeserved deaths of their parents. Now: In a whole entire world of magic, a familiar woman who wore the same coronation teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim, dark teal, maroon, purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara crown, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. Her eyelids had a dusting of purple eye shadow and wears magenta lipstick. She was now twenty one year old Ice, Snow, Frost Princess Elsa. Another familiar woman who wore a bun, a barrette that held her silver, white, blue hair in the bun, a necklace around her neck and a pink, white coronation dress. She was now twenty year old Air, Wind, Gust Princess Breha of Aren-delle. Every/other year of their whole entire lives, they've still always gotten to embrace, love, accept not only their magical powers but also be themselves or better yet, their true selves for who they really were actually born to be. They were happily smiling as usual but they were actually hiding their true, inner sadness from everybody else around them, all because they heartbrokenly missed someone very much more than ever. In fact, they especially missed not only their parents but also their other sister, Princess Anna of Aren-delle a lot every year since the childhood accident happened back when Elsa herself was eight while Breha herself was seven, whereas their other sister, Anna was only just five back then. Elsa and Breha still either share friends in common or have different friends on their own. Their friends, Olaf the warm hug liking snowman who still lives together with Elsa, Marshmallow the giant snowman who still lives together with Elsa too, the snowgies the other living snowmen who live together with Elsa in the more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, cold, winter, snow castle/palace/kingdom of ice in a whole entire world of magic, and yet, Elsa herself has still the doll version of Princess Elsa herself and Sir Jorgenbjorgen the same stuffed penguin doll who still was also a good listener, Clara the other warm hug liking snowman who still lives together with Breha in the more magical, bigger, huger, larger, prettier, more beautiful, lovelier, better looking, sky, air, cloud castle/palace/kingdom in a whole entire world of magic and yet, Breha herself still has not only the doll version of Princess Breha herself but also the talking winds who gives her not only just good news but also bad news on some occasions too, especially in order to let her know how were Elsa and Anna so far, however in Elsa's and Breha's hearts, they still felt nothing at all but homesick away from Arendelle. In fact, Elsa and Breha still felt nothing at all but lonely without their other sister, Anna. |}